theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tracy Melchior/@comment-75.90.16.170-20190622215900
PLEASE SENT THIS TO TRACY The Dr. Phil show was hard to watch. Your story is very similar to mine except my grandmother and her sister's help keep our house livable. I remember as a child the happiest day of our life, I have a twin sister, was when we had kids came over for our birthday after school and the house was clean! We were worried all day! Because she could clean up but did not we would think "If she loved us enough she would keep it clean." When we left and got married it was always a struggle to go home. If we said to much my father would would tell us if we don't like it don't come! He would crawl over this trash to get to her! Hard to take. It was not until 9 years ago when we saw the HOARDER'S TV show we knew what was wrong. It is truly an illness that she could not control. It made us more excepting of her and if she only could love us enough was gone. It's like and addiction. Hard to control because going to Thrift Store or Garage Sales is not against the law. She told us it makes her happy when she buys something and believe me that is the only satisfaction because it was brought into the house and forgotten. In her later years after my father died and she broke her hip we moved her back to a house where we grew up. She kelp it for a while but then it all when back. No where to sit. Kitchen draws pulled out with dirty dishes you know! She to said it is comforting to be around all her stuff. Our solution was to have her to our homes for Holidays and Birthdays. We would pick her up but she would close the door before we could see inside. We became at peace and this was our life. She was a giver and caretaker just like your MOM. I was at work and someone saw my name tag and said is Sarah your mother? She took me to the doctor yesterday. She was the sweetest lady in the world. I did not know she did that. She was an only child and made excuses of not having enough is why she buys. I just want you to know your mother is a sweet heart and i hope she will get help. What I would ask you to do, I saw the suffering, is go get your mom as much as you can. Don't associate your past into the here and now. Only concentrate on the now with your mom. Believe me, you can love her like you truly want to by adding good memories to take the place of the others. Include those grandchildren. She has a lot to offer them. My mom had so many more good qualities we decided not to allow the Hoarding to outweighs the good. If your MOM is successful it was be a blessing for her. Enjoy her as she is. I am 65 years old and miss my mom everyday. (Passed away 7 years ago) In her obituary we said Chuck Norris wears Sarah pajamas and he does!